


First Kiss

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Cyborg 009 VS Devilman, Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fic Request by Anon on Tumblr, It's just a short fluffy fic about a first kiss, It's not my best work but it........works?, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Ryo is not Satan in this, anyways whoo!, enjoy~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Akira was lying on the sofa scrolling through social media on his phone. He was at Ryo’s house for the weekend; the Makimuras were away visiting family. Ryo was only a few feet away in his office, typing away at his three computers and working on his hacking assignment. The house was quiet, but not like an uncomfortable silence.Although Akira appeared to be relaxed, bored even, as he scrolled through post after post, something actually irked him and had been for the past several days.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to make a Fic Request, find me on my Tumblr (stardust-lightning) and either send me an Ask or DM me. Before doing so, however, please consult the "Req Rules" page on my blog for more info!

Akira was lying on the sofa scrolling through social media on his phone. He was at Ryo’s house for the weekend; the Makimuras were away visiting family. Ryo was only a few feet away in his office, typing away at his three computers and working on his hacking assignment. The house was quiet, but not like an uncomfortable silence.

Although Akira appeared to be relaxed, bored even, as he scrolled through post after post, something actually irked him and had been for the past several days.

He and Ryo had been dating for a little while, about a month and a half. In that time, they’ve gone on a few dates and had become close to each other. Even the small things, like their hugs, felt different, they felt softer and warmer. They were both going slow, which was nice, didn’t want to rush things.

Even though they were going steady with new ways of intimacy being introduced, there was still one thing that was bothering Akira: he had never been in a serious relationship prior to dating Ryo, not even with Miki, so everything was new to him. Prior to this, he never went on a date, hugged a girl like that, nor even… Akira blushed at the thought.

He’s never kissed anyone.

The very thought of him and Ryo locking lips made his face warm and red and he felt embarrassed. He wasn’t some ditzy schoolgirl, dammit. Then again… he wondered what it felt like: Is it soft? Does it feel weird? He soon found himself absentmindedly tapping his own lips as though something was there.

“Thinking about something?” Ryo’s voice snapped him back to reality. He looked up to see Ryo standing over him, smiling at him as though he knew something Akira didn’t.

“N-No!” Akira scrambled to sit up, almost in a comical fashion as Ryo laughed quietly.

“You mind if I sit down?”

“Y-Yeah! Not at all!” Akira replied, a little too hurriedly. Akira scooted over as Ryo sat down next to him on the sofa with a cup of coffee in his hand. Akira tried to relax, but his nerves wouldn’t quit.

“Are you done with work?” Akira asked Ryo after an awkward silence, hoping his nerves would calm down.

“For the time being, anyway,” Ryo calmly replied as he drank a little of his coffee. They both sat in silence, Akira sweating lightly and Ryo cooler than ice. They stayed like that for a moment.

“I was thinking,” Ryo piped up again, “I’m done with work for the evening. Wanna go out?”

Akira’s ears perked up at the possibility of a date. The last few dates that he went on with Ryo were, surprisingly, a lot of fun.

“Sure!” Akira cheerfully chimed with a toothy grin.

“Alright then.” Ryo looked at him with a fond smile.

Akira’s heart continued to beat faster; this could be the night where he finally got that first kiss.

The motor rumbled quietly as the Bel-Air rode through the highway outside the city. The top was down, giving the riders a full view of a starry night sky. The cool summer air breezed by as Akira continued to look up at the sky with childlike wonder. God, tonight was beautiful.

“You having fun over there?” Ryo cheekily called out to Akira.

“Yeah! The stars are pretty tonight!” Akira snapped his attention back to Ryo. Ryo chuckled quietly, his gaze still remaining on the road.

“Well, hang tight. We’re almost there.”

“Where are we headed exactly?” Akira asked.

“You’ll see…” Ryo teased.

The Bel-Air sped off out of town into the nearby woods.

Ryo drove the Bel-Air to the edge of a lake in the middle of the woods. The entire environment was calm with the humongous pine trees framing the navy-blue lake reflecting the silver, full moon that hung over the earth. A few birds sang their little tune before flying across the open area to join their friends. The warm summer breeze caused the branches of the pine trees to rustle about as the leaves crinkled and shifted. The waterfall at the other side of the lake cascaded a continuous, soothing flow of water down into the lake. Overall, the atmosphere was quiet and peaceful.

Ryo parked the Bel-Air by the lake and turned the car off. Now it was just Ryo and Akira alone in the world of nature. They both hopped into the backseat of the Bel-Air and looked up at the stars as Ryo lazily placed his arm behind Akira’s shoulders. As Ryo causally told Akira about the various different constellations, Akira found himself leaning into him, placing his head on Ryo’s shoulder.

This could be it. This might be the chance to get that first kiss, right here, right now. Akira’s face got warm again.

“Something the matter, Akira?” Ryo asked, coyly.

“N-No! I’m fine! Just warm, is all,” Akira replied hastily, looking away. Ryo laughed quietly next to him

“You’re cute when you get flustered.”

“I am NOT! I’m a grown man, I AM NOT CUTE!”

“Sure you are.”

They continued to playfully jest with each other for another moment before the conversation made way for quiet.

“For real though, what’s on your mind?” Ryo asked softly.

Akira took a moment before speaking, looking at his lap with his arms folded in more of a self-conscious manner.

“It’s just… well… um…” Akira struggled to find the words to say, a faint blush forming on his face. Ryo patiently listened as Akira tried to string his words together.

“Ryo, have you… um… do you know what… do you know what it’s like… to kiss someone?”

Ryo’s eyes widened slightly as he readjusted his seating position to face Akira better.

“You’ve never kissed anyone?”

“N-No… not even Miki…”

Ryo watched as Akira fidgeted in his spot; Judging from his body language, it was not hard to see that Akira was telling the truth.

“Hey, look at me.”

“Ryo, wha-” Akira turned his head and felt lips touching his. His eyes grew wide as he realizes exactly what he was doing with Ryo.

It was his first kiss.

Akira broke apart, realizing what he just did as his entire face, including the tips of his ears, turned scarlet. Ryo smiled at him as Akira covered his mouth cutely, still reeling. He couldn’t believe that his first kiss, of all people, was with Ryo. His heart was beating like a racehorse.

The feeling felt so weird and so… soft? Was that the word? It was one of those things that was supposed to be gross and yet it wasn’t. Akira really wasn’t sure what to make of what just happened.

“That wasn’t even a kiss and you’re still red in the face.”

“S-SHUT UP!”

Ryo laughed as Akira puffed his cheeks and huffed at him so angrily it was kind of adorable. After a moment, his angry stance slowly melted into soft-hearted embarrassment. He looked away, shifting his thighs together in a shy manner.

“R-Ryo?”

“Hm?”

“C-Can you… do it again?”

They ended up practice-kissing for a solid hour afterward, each kiss sweeter than the last. The stars also seemed a little brighter that night…


End file.
